Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computing devices and, more particularly, to providing a same perceived appearance (e.g., in terms of color balance) among multiple display devices of a portable computing device that includes two (or more) display devices.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A portable computing device (e.g. a tablet or a wireless phone) may include a display panel, such as, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) panel or an organic LED (OLED) panel. The colors and the intensity of the colors displayed by the display panel may vary depending on the temperature. For example, the computer components that are placed in the same housing as the display panel may generate heat. The colors and the intensity of the colors displayed by the display panel may change based on the internal temperature in the housing. In addition, certain types of display panels, such as OLED, may use a metal layer that may absorb and retain heat, exacerbating heat-induced color and color intensity variations.